


Anticlimatic

by Senren_B



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, maybe some spoilers for the people who only watched the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senren_B/pseuds/Senren_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno finally won their match against Shiratorizawa and Hinata wants Kageyama to congratulate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticlimatic

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is kind of old as I wrote it seven months ago but since I just got my ao3 account, I thought I should still post it.  
> It is based of kkumri's twitter doodle, that you can find here : https://twitter.com/kkumrii/status/674243976161980416
> 
> I hope you will like it ! :)

They did it. They _finally_ did it. They just won their match against Shiratorizawa. After all the training they did, they won the interhigh. Even they didn't realize it. They just stood there, frozen, in shock. And then, people started shouting, clapping their hands, even hugging because of how happy they were. They were congratulating them.

And then, realization hit them. They understood that _yes, they had beaten Shiratorizawa_. Their eyes started to shine, their smile grew bigger. Some of them started shouting too, others cried. Some of them were less demonstrative of their happiness, while others were so noisy that they were almost louder than the crowd. 

Hinata, on his side, was just ... standing there. They won thanks to their new freak quick. He couldn't erase the vision of the players against him running up to catch the ball (and him believing that they would and he wouldn't be able to do it again because damn, he was so tired). But then the ball hit the floor, the final whistle was heard and the game was over. Since his last spike, he just stood still and for once he was the calmest of all. 

"Hey" a voice suddenly said, startling him. "What are you doing ? Shouldn't you, out of all the people here, be making your weird excited noises ?"

When Hinata turned, he saw Kageyama was the one who spoke. The one who sent him the most perfect toss, making them win. The one who always believed in him. The king who didn't know how to smile but still had the happiest look on his face, his eyes shining as if they were the galaxy and his cheeks red from exhaustion but probably from the joy too. The red-head's puzzled face suddenly became a tiny grin, before becoming a wide smile. 

"YES !" he just said loudly, in response.

Hinata was himself again, jumping everywhere, even singing along with Nishinoya and Tanaka. Kageyama, on his side, was not that much expressive (even though he was screaming internally), just looking at his teammates. And a really tiny smile was present on his face, barely noticeable. But, soon enough, he started frowning again, probably because of a stupid thing Hinata did. 

And then, the time to line up in front of the rival team arrived. Hinata was still over-excited, unable to stay still. As Kageyama rose his hand, he thought he was going to smack him on the back of his head but, instead, he gently ruffled his hair. This proved to work on him, though, because the little one was so surprised and flustered that he immediately stopped moving so much.

  


A bit later, Kageyama and Hinata were walking side by side on their way back home. The latter kept getting closer and closer to the other one, hoping it was subtle. Obviously, subtle and Hinata were two words that really didn't work together, so of course he had noticed.

"Hum, y'know, I ..." Kageyama started, stuttering. "There's something I ... I need to-"

"Kageyama !" he cut him off. 

Hinata knew what he was going to say and he just couldn't let him struggle to find his words. He knew it was a really hard thing to do for him, so he decided he could maybe have a bit of fun with teasing him a little. (Kageyama, on his side, was both thankful for Hinata interrupting him like this and a bit angry too because for _fuck sake, he was trying hard._ )

"You didn't congralutate me on my winning spike, you know ..." the red head said, smirking. 

Kageyama wasn't sure but he thought that maybe, _maybe_ , Hinata didn't want him to just say something like 'Nice' or anything. He had promised himself that he would tell him the truth if they won the interhigh and if there was a small hope that now was the moment to do it, then he totally wouldn't freak out. So Kageyama mustered all the courage he had and got even more closer to Hinata. He put his arms around him and kissed him on the forehead, while Hinata simply giggled (in the most adorable way, Kageyama thought) and jokingly pushed him away. 

"Even a lucifer dogfish tastes better than you, dumbass" Kageyama said, once he had stepped back. "You sweated too much, your forehead is so salty"

"Anticlimatic" Hinata answered, a bit offended. 

But Hinata still had his hands on Kageyama's chest, he could feel his heartbeat and it was so loud and fast that there was no denying in his feelings. Also, his flushed face and the fact he wouldn't look at him in the eyes couldn't lie. 

"You're just a tsundere anyway ..." Hinata muttered, sadly not low enough to prevent Kageyama smacking his head.

The two of them then started walking again, in silence. Hinata sneakily grabbed the other's hand and held it for the rest of the way, his "I'm too excited but trying really hard not to show it" smile on the face. 

And when the time for them to part ways came, Hinata forced Kageyama to lean down and he quickly whispered "I like you too" to him before hopping on his bike and racing to go home, his face redder than it has ever been. 

  


That night, Kageyama was so happy about how his day has been he couldn't erase the cute smile on his face.


End file.
